This invention relates to a bale shredding and dispensing device for use with a tractor.
The handling of harvested crop materials for feed or for bedding in large round bales or in large rectangular bales is now well mechanized with the machines for forming the bales and for transporting and handling the bales readily available and well developed.
Machines for dispensing the feed material or spreading the bedding material are however less well developed and are limited in their operation and handling capabilities. Trailor type vehicles are available which will receive a large round bale and will shred the bale for dispensing. However these trailer type vehicles are difficult to load, expensive to manufacture and are often limited in the size and type of bales which can be handled.
Examples of this type of machine are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,999,674 (Meitl); 3,084,942 (Kucera); 2,681,090 (Hicks); and 4,053,071 (Sehrag). Further trailer type vehicles for handling crop material are also shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,702,131 (Leupke); 3,826,432 (Cetrulo); and 3,251,485 (Fancher). U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,961 (Anderson) discloses a rotor including flails for shredding crop materials.